El dolor y el odio de un hijo
by dragonwar
Summary: naruhina, sasusaku..Naruto y Sasuke han muerto, sus madres agonizaron enfrente de ellos, y a nadie le importo ahora ha llegado el momento de su venganza... es la tragica historia de sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y Sasuke __ya no están__, sus madre__s __agonizaron enfrente de ellos,__ y a nadie le importo__ ahora ha llegado el momento de su venganza (naruhina, sasusaku) es la tragica historia de sus hijos_

_( ) Intervenciones del autor_

_Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas_

_Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje._

_Cambio de escena -0000000000-_

_Este fic es original mío no loe copiado de nadie, ni sacado ideas principales de otros fic…. Y si lo llegara hacer daría aviso ya que valoro el trabajo de otros_

_El dolor y el odio de un hijo_

_Prologo_

_Era un día lluvioso, kakashi estaba__ parado al lado de la una tumba, se sentía un intenso dolor y tristeza en aquel lugar… -Naruto perdóname- era las únicas palabras que pronunciaba estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el- Sakura-chan que haces aquí-_

_Solo vine a verlos__ se que la tumba de Naruto es un fraude, pero desierta manera Naruto esta muerto, al igual que Sasuke- decía una llorosa Sakura mientras depositaba dos ramos de flores__ en__ dos __distintas__ tumbas__…_

_Kakashi volteo y vio una Sakura de unos veinticincos años,-sabes Sakura me sorprendes recuerdo cuando solo eras una niña coquetona y ahora eres toda una ninja medico-decía un __kakashi mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa de bajo de su mascara_

_-gracias, kakashi-sensei, solo lamento que mis habilidades ninjas hubieran servido de algo cuando Sasuke murió en la batalla contra su hermano y__ cuando__ Naruto fue sellado en lo mas profundo del infierno__ por Akatsuki__, simplemente por defender lo que amaba-decía Sakura mientras lloraba sin consolación_

_Sakura note preocupes aun que da algo de ellos, tu esperas dos hijos de Sasuke se que ellos te harán feliz y Naruto…justo cuando kakashi iva a terminar se o yo una tercera voz_

_Kakashi, Sakura-chan han nacido- decía una caris baja Kurenai, mientras que a su lado estaba, su hijo que tuvo con asuma, y al otro estaba Anko con un niño en sus brazos_

_A si que ya nacieron, pobres criaturas su padre no esta con ellos y su madre a perdido todas__ las__ ganas de vivir-dijo kakashi_

_-00000000000000-_

_Tsunade-sama han nacido, son gemelos una niña y un niño-decía Iruka_

_La Hokage solo se limito a respirar y pronunciar una cuantas palabras- los hijos de Naruto han nacido y lo peor__ nuestro mayor temor se hizo realidad el poder de Kyubi se ha vuelto en una línea sucesora _

_Muchos hablan de que deben ser eliminados, y desierta manera por el bien de la aldea es lo mejor –decía Iruka_

_Hablas en serio Iruka, desde cuando odias a Naruto como para hacerles eso a sus hijos-dijo una indiferente Tsunade_

_Es lo mejor, si viven sufrirán mucho, incluso mas que su padre serán repudiados hasta el final, los perseguirán los Hyuga hasta la muerte-concluía Iruka a su opinión_

_No, no morirían, por respeto a Naruto ellos vivirán…__…__ yo __le dije que lo único que tenia que hacer para evitar esto era negarlos, decir que no tenia nada con la Hyuga, pero no fue así, Naruto siempre fuiste un idiota soñador. -decía la Hokage mientras varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro_

_Si, tienes razón fue un soñador hasta el final, incluso __cuando se utilizo aquella __técnica para sellarlo en el mas __h__a__y__a donde se ría custodiado por el mismísimo dios de la muerte__, el creyó en un mañana__-decía Iruka __mientras trataba en contener sus lagrimas_

_Dime Tsunade que harás cuando crezcan, como los protegerás__, y no solo a ellos sino también __a __los hijos de Sasuke la aldea los ve como la reencarnación de un clan que paso hacer alabado a ser odiado__-dijo Jiraya mientras aparecía entre las sombras_

_Nada, no son nuestro problema, esos monstruos pueden ir se al infierno, si desean__-dijo la Hokage_

_-0000000000000-_

_15 años después…_

_Estaba un joven chico rubio andando por las calles de Konoha, veía como todos a su lado le corrían y se escondían a este…el chico mostraba una gran indiferencia desde el momento en que nació el y su hermana habían sido repudiados, odiados, maltratados por todos __a__exención __de__ su__s amigos Uchiha los cuales sufrían al igual que ellos y lo mas importante para el__ su vendita __madre, su madre incluso ella a veces era golpeada __por el maldito de su abuelo… al pensar en lo ultimo __se llen__o de un intenso dolor y odio, por que, por que ellos debían sufrir tanto, __su padre lucho hasta el final para que fueran aceptados pero esos malditos aldeanos__, pero__ solo los odiaban mas aun…o yo unos gritos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volteo su mirada y vio a su propia hermana tirada en el piso mientras varias personas la pisoteaban como si fuera basura, al ver esto no lo dudo dos veces se abalanzo hacia ellos, activo su byakugan, saco una kunai y empezó atacarlos, los lastimo y los izo huir__ siempre era lo mismo, por la única razón que aun no los iva matado era por que se lo prometió a su madre…_

_Gracias hermano, pero te __meterás en problemas por esto-decía la chica rubia mientras alzaba su rostro se veía una joven y hermosa chica, sus ojos eran plateados como los de su hermano, a pesar de estar las timada se notaba cierta sonrisa en su rostro, su inocencia se hace presente por todo su cuerpo, era como una pequeña, pero __valiosa__ muñeca de porcelana__. Pensaba su hermano, se acacho la tom__o por sus hombros y la empezó halle bar__ hacia su casa…_

_Ya enfrente de su casa su hermana le dijo que caminaría por su cuenta para no preocupar a su madre… el chico rubio asentó y la siguió__. Entro a su casa era humilde, demasiado humilde, pero no le importaba __nunca había sentido las riquezas o el poder, ni le importaba sentirlas, entro a una pequeña sala donde había tres platos de madera y un poco de comida servida, era bueno hoy comería, llevaba ya dos días sin hacerlo, vio como su hermana se abalanzaba sobre su madre para abrazarla, emitió una pequeña sonrisa y saludo a su madre formalmente, ella le respondió de igual manera, al acercarse a esta vio como estaba lastimada y golpeada en varias partes, al ver esto sintió una gran rabia recorrer por __todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces le reclamo a su madre-__dime madre, por que fuiste donde el maldito de nuestro abuelo-decía el chico mientras trataba de controlarse_

_Es que no quería que hoy también durmieran con hambre,-le decía su madre mientras corrían varias lágrimas por su rostro_

_Pero siempre que vas donde el, ese idiota te golpea y te insulta a ti y a nuestro padre__ –__esta vez era la chica quien gritaba_

_Haku, Uzula, ustedes son lo único que me queda, son idénticos a su padre y son mi mayor tesoro, n__o me importa lo que me pase, si he de morir por ustedes lo hare- decía Hinata mientras cientos de lagrimas corrían por su rostro, y empezaba abrazar a sus hijos_

_-000000000000000-_

_Corría una joven pelinegra por la calle, sabia que se metería en problemas otra ves, llegaría tarde a su casa, entro a una gran mansión pero deteriorada, había varios símbolos Uchiha__, pero no les presto atención, entro a una pequeña sala donde se encontraba su madre durmiendo, junto con su hermano el cual miraba las estrellas fijamente__, la__ chica __lo __saludo- Sai-kun hermano como es tas-_

_El chico volteo a ver a su hermana, se notaba una gran tristeza en su rostro, varias lágrimas salían de este…_

_Hermano que pasa y por que mama esta durmiendo, tan agitadamente-decía la chica mientras trataba de asimilar la situación_

_Mi pequeña, kauri, hermana tonta nuestra __madre__ esta enferma y no creo que resista mucho- decía el muchacho_

_No, eso no es cierto, ella se pondrá bien cierto- decía la joven Uchiha_

_No, si tan solo recibiera un tratamiento adecuado, pero sabes que nadie se lo dará y todo por el…-decía el chico mientras empuñaba sus manos_

_Lo odio, ese maldito de nuestro padre, por su culpa todos nos odian solo por que el no dejaba de pensar en el pasado-dijo kauri_

_No, no lo odies hija el es tu padre y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien__- decía Sakura mientras escupía sangre por su boca_

_Madre- gritaron ambos hermanos,_

_Hijos recuerden que se tienen uno al otro- dijo Sakura mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo para nunca mas despertar_

_-0000000000000-_

_Iván caminando los hermanos Uzumaki, no hace mucho habían terminado con su entrenamiento ninja de la mañana, llegaron a su casa y vieron como esta estaba totalmente destruida,-madre- gritaron ambos chicos mientras entraban a lo que quedaba de su hogar, entonces la vieron la única persona, su única familia, ahí extendida como poco a poco empezaba agonizar, ambos chicos se acercaron a esta, ella los vio y con sus ultimas palabras les dijo-deben cumplir con el ultimo deseo de su padre, Konoha debe ser……antes de terminar Hinata soltó una ultima lagrima y en su mente resonaba el nombre de la persona, que mas había amado, la persona que la izo __reirá en los tiempos mas difíciles__, que la amo como nadie nuca lo había echo, el, el padre de sus hijos" __mi __"__Naruto-kun". Después empezó a serrar sus ojos poco a poco y murió para reunirse con el nuevamente__ en la otra vida_

_Madre-gritaron ambos chicos_

_Continuara…………_

_Bueno espero que le haya gustado se que fui muy malo al matar a Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, en el prologo pero mas tarde aparecerán nuevamente por favor dejen rewiev si desean su continuación… y si les gusto es fic les recomiendo mi otros obras hermandad en guerra y el imperio Uzumaki_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS BUENO SI ES QUE AUN HAY ALGUEIN QUE LEE MIS FIC SE QUE MUCHOS ME QUIEREN MATAR NO LOS CULPO YO TAMBIEN LO HARIA LLEVO MUCHO DEMASIADO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO AH PASADO MUCHO EN MI VIDA DEMASIADO TERMINE UN TIEMPO EN EL EJERCITO TRATE DE INVOLUCRARME EN LA UNIVERSIDAD BUENO NO LOS QUIERO MOLESTAR SOLO LES DIRE QUE ALGUNOS FIC SERAN REEDITADOS CAMBIADOS MEJORADOS SI NO ES POR MI LES PASO MIS DERECHOS A warrior-fire mi gran amigo les digo que tengan paciencia y que pronto se orgfanizaran las ideas los errores ortograficos, es que como colombiano que soy y que me respete copiamos mal mejor dicho como leemos jajaja gracias por su comprencion y les pido que ya dejen de enviarme los mensajes amenzantes al correo se que me los meresco pero calma 


End file.
